D'amour et d'eau fraîche
by HaleyHeaven
Summary: J'avais besoin de ta souffrance pour t'aimer, de ta douleur pour vivre, de ta peine pour respirer, mais j'avais aussi besoin de toi à mes côté, et sans toi, ta souffrance, ta douleur et ta peine ne me servait à rien. Dramione.


_« Le souvenir du bonheur n'est plus du bonheur ; le souvenir de la douleur est de la douleur encore. » _George Gordon Lord Byron.

_Casse-noisette, Pas de Deux_, Tchaïkovski.

_J'avais besoin de ta souffrance pour t'aimer, de ta douleur pour vivre, de ta peine pour respirer, mais j'avais aussi besoin de toi à mes côté, et sans toi, ta souffrance, ta douleur et ta peine ne me servait à rien.

**Diclaimer:** Les personnages appartiennent à JKR, je me contente de les maltraiter un peu. :)

Note: Me voilà avec un nouvel OS, écrit presque d'un trait, c'est que j'avais l'inspiration... Mais j'avais surtout besoin de me distraire de ma fiction principale. **[**Pour ceux suivant Ten Things, le cinquième OS arrive bientôt, j'ai fait quelques changement :) **] **

Dark Drago, Mais aussi Drago niais et peut être un peu maso... Drago schizophrène, **presque. **

* * *

><p>-… et de fil en aiguille, on a fini par sortir ensemble. On savait parfaitement que ça tenait de l'impossible, mais on a quand même voulu essayer. Moi, parce que j'ai toujours été une romantique incorrigible, même si j'en avais un peu honte, et cette relation avait tout pour m'attirer… Je nous voyais presque comme Roméo et Juliette, avec un amour interdit… Lui… Je ne sais pas. Sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais choyé par d'autre que sa mère, sa mère qu'il ne voyait plus, et qu'il était en manque d'affection.<p>

-Vous l'aimiez ?

-Pardon ?

-Est-ce que vous l'aimiez ?

-Oui. Plus que je n'ai jamais aimé qui que ce soit. J'aurais fait tout ce qu'il me demandait pour lui plaire, pour voir ce regard qu'il posait sur moi. Pour son attention, pour sa reconnaissance, j'aurais tué amis et famille. Nos rendez-vous dans les recoins du château, c'était ma dose d'adrénaline quotidienne, j'en avais besoin. Il m'obsédait. Quand on avait des cours en commun, je devais me faire violence pour ne pas le regarder, ou je savais que je n'aurais pas pu m'empêcher de me précipiter vers lui pour le toucher, l'embrasser… En même temps, ça m'effrayait. On s'était jeté dans une relation, on s'y était jeté à corps perdu, sans savoir où on allait, sans savoir ce qu'on faisait. Pour l'instant, personne ne savait rien, on s'était plutôt bien débrouillés. Quand j'y repense, maintenant, je me dis que si quelqu'un nous avait découvert, je m'en serais foutu, tant qu'on pouvait rester ensemble, tant que j'étais libre de l'aimer.

-Et lui, il vous aimait ?

La jeune femme releva la tête vers la personne qui lui faisait face, un air troublé sur le visage. Son regard se perdit, retournant des années en arrière. Elle semblait avoir pris dix ans.

-Je suppose que oui. Il devait forcément m'aimer, pour s'engager avec moi. Il n'aurait pas pu faire semblant… Il n'en aurait pas été capable, il ne sait pas mentir. Il me répétait souvent qu'il m'aimait, avec des mots, mais aussi avec des regards, des attentions, des gestes… Et moi aussi, je lui disais, des dizaines de fois par jour, parfois des centaines. Je lui répétais ces mots à l'oreille, comme un mantra, pour l'en persuader, pour ne pas qu'il doute. Et pourtant il doutait quand même, et ça a commencé à se corser. Je sais, j'aurais du m'en douter… En même temps une relation comme la notre… Je m'étais fait des illusions, je nous voyais vivre heureux, sans problème. Pauvres, riches, isolés… Je nous voyais vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche, mais vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche avec Malefoy quand on s'appelle Granger, c'est tout sauf possible…

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ?

Hermione releva à nouveau la tête et dévisagea son interlocutrice. Elle n'avait pas envie de s'expliquer sur cette partie.

-Miss Granger… Vous êtes ici pour que je vous aide, et si vous voulez que je vous aide, il faut que vous me racontiez tout. Même les passages difficiles que vous préféreriez occulter.

-Je sais, souffla-t-elle. Je sais.

-Alors faites le.

-Au fond, Malefoy et moi on se connaissait pas vraiment. La plupart des gens qui sortent ensemble étaient amis auparavant, ils se connaissaient bien, ils avaient des points communs. C'est sans doute pour ça que la moitié de l'école s'attendait à ce que Ron et moi finissions ensemble, on était meilleurs amis depuis si longtemps, et j'avoue que jusqu'à Malefoy, je pensais la même chose, c'était tout vu pour moi. Jusqu'à Malefoy… Et Malefoy, on aurait jamais pu être amis. On était fait pour se désirer d'abord et pour s'aimer ensuite, et on avait beau s'aimer, on savait pas quoi se dire, on essayait de discuter, mais on a eu tôt fait d'abandonner.

-Et vous considérez cela comme un échec ?

-Non… un peu. J'ai toujours été la meilleure élève, et j'avais l'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose ici.

La femme acquiesça lentement.

-Vous ne sembliez pas très sûre de ses sentiments… Parce qu'il a rompu avec vous, n'est-ce pas ?

Hermione eut un rire sans joie avant d'afficher un sourire désabusé.

-J'aurais peut être préféré… Mais ça aurait été beaucoup trop facile, vous ne trouvez pas ? Non… A couple exceptionnel, rupture exceptionnelle. Non, ce qui nous as détruit, c'est sa vanité, son égoïsme… son caractère, en fait. C'est lui. On a tenu longtemps ensemble, mais j'avais du mal. Et il ne s'est jamais défait de ses vieilles habitudes…

-Ses vieilles habitudes ?

-Malefoy n'était pas un enfant de cœur, il avait du sang sur les mains, et je le savais. C'était un Mangemort, même si de moindre importance, et il avait toujours des… missions à remplir.

Sa voix avait tremblé lors de cette dernière phrase, et elle hochait la tête comme pour se convaincre elle-même de l'exactitude de ses dires.

-C'est peut être vrai, Miss Granger… mais ce n'est pas ça que vous vouliez dire.

Une seule et unique larme perla au coin de son œil pour aller s'écraser sur les lèvres. Elle hocha la tête et inspira un grand coup.

-Pendant toute sa scolarité, de la première à la dernière minute, Drago Malefoy n'a été qu'un pauvre imbécile imbu de lui-même, narcissique, lâche, adorant faire souffrir les autres pour son propre plaisir, adulé par sa mère et cherchant par-dessus tout à plaire à son père. On m'a toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'altruiste, cherchant le bonheur des autres avant le sien. Vrai ou faux, peu importe. Toujours est-il qu'on aurait pu croire qu'en sortant avec lui, je l'aurais changé, je l'aurais rendu meilleur, plus attentif, plus gentil, plus tolérant… Des clous. J'avais beau sortir avec lui, on avait beau s'aimer, j'étais toujours une sang-de-bourbe, toujours inférieure à lui. Ca a toujours été comme ça… Au début, il se faisait violence, un peu, il ne me disait rien, mais se défoulait encore plus sur les autres. Puis il a arrêté. Il avait beau se comportait comme un sale con, je lui pardonnais toujours. Parce que je l'aimais, ouais. J'endurais toutes ces injures, j'essayais de ne pas les laisser m'atteindre. Au début, ce n'était que des mots. Ca me faisait mal, quand même. Je finissais parfois en larmes, mais je n'arrivais jamais à riposter, je ne pouvais pas. J'ai fini en larmes, plus d'une fois, lui s'acharnait, mais je me disais que c'était un moyen de se sentir fort, qu'il en avait besoin, alors je le laissais faire… J'aurais vraiment tout fait pour lui. Il me détruisait, me poussait à bout, rien qu'avec des mots, puis il me réconfortait, m'embrassait, me disait qu'il m'aimait…. Mais je ne sais pas si il s'est jamais excusé.

-Que voulez vous dire par ce « au début » ?

-J'ai fini par m'habituer à ses crises verbales, je les laissais passer. Mais ça ne lui allait pas. Il fallait que j'aie mal, il voulait que j'aie mal, il voulait que je souffre. Pourquoi, j'en sais rien. J'en sais fichtrement rien. Alors il s'est mis à m'ignorer. Il me fixait de son regard froid, avec un rictus, et ne m'adressait pas un mot pendant des jours et des jours. Je suffoquais, j'avais peur, j'avais mal, je me détestais de l'avoir poussé à m'ignorer. Je pensais que c'était de ma faute… Je pense qu'il n'a jamais cessé de me détester, comme il m'a détestée pendant toute notre scolarité, même si il m'aimait à côté de ça. Je représentais toujours ce qu'il abhorrait, et il se détestait de m'aimer, comme je me déteste maintenant de l'avoir aimé.

« Et puis l'ignorance ne lui a plus suffit, il lui fallait plus, toujours plus. Il m'humiliait publiquement, me regardait, de ses yeux froids, glacials, me regardait souffrir… Et il aimait ça. Et quand il me trouvait, des fois, en larmes, après une de ces petites « séances », il s'agenouillait à mes côtés, me berçait, me dorlotait, m'embrassait, me disait qu'il m'aimait…

« J'avais l'impression d'avoir deux Drago, et pourtant c'était le même, même dans ses moments de gentillesse, d'amour, de tendresse, je percevais l'ordure qu'il était. Et puis ça a été le summum, le summum de sa connerie… Il a tenté le tout et pour tout, et ça, je l'ai pas supporté. Je suis rentrée dans la Salle sur Demande, là où on se voyait, notre lieu de rendez vous… Je l'ai trouvé en train de coucher avec une fille, une salope de Serpentard, de cinquième année. Il s'était arrangé pour que je les surprenne, j'en étais sûre. Je suppose qu'il a pensé que je le pardonnerais, encore une fois… Je pouvais presque tout supporter, j'avais déjà enduré beaucoup trop de chose, sauf ça. Qu'il me trompe… Parce que ça mettait en doute son amour pour moi. Malgré tout ce qu'il m'avait fait, je savais qu'il m'aimait, c'était juste son comportement normal.

« Alors je suis sortie, et je me suis assise à côté de la porte, contre le mur, et j'ai attendu. Elle est sortie, je ne l'ai pas arrêté, mais je suis rentrée. Il était allongé sur le lit, dans les draps. Je me suis assise à côté de lui. Je ne pleurais pas, j'étais comme vide, vide de toute émotion… Je savais, je savais très bien, au fond de moi, que c'était fini, qu'il lui en faudrait toujours plus, et que si je ne faisais rien, ça irait encore pire. Mais il avait franchi un cap par delà lequel je ne pouvais plus le suivre. Alors je lui ai dit. Je lui ai dit que j'avais assez donné, que je l'aimais, mais que j'en avais assez enduré, que je finirais sans doute par me suicider si je restais. Je me souviens du ton de ma voix, égal, plat, monotone. Comme si ça ne me touchait pas. Il n'a rien dit, il n'a pas protesté. Il a acquiescé. Alors je suis sortie. Et puis ça y était. C'était fini. J'ai passé mes ASPICS, je les ai eus. J'ai quitté Poudlard. Je ne lui ai jamais reparlé. Et c'est tout.

Hermione ne pleurait pas. Elle se sentait comme elle s'était sentie il y a cinq ans, quand ça s'était fini. Vide.

-Et pourtant, Miss Granger, si vous êtes ici, c'est qu'il y a une raison.

-Je vous ai dit que quand je l'ai quitté, je me suis sentie vide, et en cinq ans, ce vide ne m'a jamais quitté. Et ça a beau être un vide, je le sens, il me pèse, il m'obsède. J'ai essayé de le combler, mais non, ce putain de vide est toujours là, encore et toujours. Et j'en peux plus. Parce que tous les matins, quand je me lève, la première chose à laquelle je pense, c'est à lui. Il m'obsède, encore, encore, toujours, je vous ai dit que c'était ma dose d'adrénaline, eh bien je suis en manque, j'en ai besoin. J'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir rien ressentir, si ce n'est de la douleur. J'en oublie presque le bonheur dans lequel je nageais, au tout début, maintenant il me semble irréel. Mais la douleur, cette fichue douleur, elle est toujours là, bien présente, et je la ressent, toujours aussi intense, peut être même dix fois, cent fois plus intense. Et ça me tue. Je suis vide et pourtant j'ai mal.

-Vos amis ne vous ont-ils pas aidés ?

-Mes amis ? Quels amis ? Harry, Ron ? Ils ont essayé. Je crois. Mais ils ont vite abandonné, et je les comprends. Essayez d'aider quelqu'un qui souffre d'un mal qui vous êtes inconnus… Ils n'avaient pas la moindre idée de ce qui m'arrivait, pas la moindre. Alors ils se contentaient de me regarder, avec ce regard rempli de pitié…

-Vous n'avez jamais parlé de Drago a personne ?

-Personne. J'aurais pu, je le voulais presque, mais il s'y opposait. Et même après, je n'ai pas pu. Je ne voulais plus, je voulais me renfermer sur ma douleur, vivre avec et ne pas la partager.

-Et pourtant vous êtes ici. Qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

Hermione la regarda dans les yeux, et pour la première fois depuis le début de la séance, son interlocutrice put lire dans ses yeux. Elle put lire toute la détresse et toute la douleur que la jeune femme tenait enfermée au plus profond d'elle.

-Astoria Greengrass se fiance.

-Pardon ?

-Elle se fiance avec Drago Malefoy.

-Oui, je suppose que j'ai continué d'espérer qu'il vienne un jour toquer à ma fenêtre, qu'il s'excuse, qu'il m'aime… Je rêvais de lui, je pensais à lui, je vivais avec son souvenir. J'étais obsédée, je le suis toujours. J'ai appris pour Astoria hier matin, dans le journal. Et c'est la que j'ai compris qu'il fallait que j'arrête de vivre avec le passé.

-Allez le voir. Dites lui tout ce que vous m'avez dit. Demandez lui des explications. Demandez Pourquoi. Quand vous saurez, vous vous sentirez mieux. Et vous pourrez vivre à nouveau, Hermione. Je vous le promets.

* * *

><p>-Niveau cinq, Département de la coopération magique internationale.<p>

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et Hermione sortit d'un pas hésitant. Elle s'était précipitée au ministère sans vraiment réfléchir, écoutant le conseil de sa psychomage sans se poser plus de question.

Elle se trouvait maintenant au beau milieu du département de la coopération magique internationale, devant une porte qu'elle savait être celle du bureau de Malefoy. Sans s'attarder plus longtemps, sans hésitation, elle frappa deux fois à la porte et entra sans attendre la réponse. A sa surprise, elle trouva le bureau vide. La décoration était simple, minimaliste, presque impersonnelle. Le bureau avait l'air d'être le même que lorsqu'il avait été attribué.

Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et alla s'asseoir sur la chaise faisant face au bureau. Elle attendrait le temps qu'il lui faudrait attendre.

Lorsque Drago Malefoy transplana dans le hall du Ministère, il était tard ce soir là. Il n'était pas supposé s'y rendre de la semaine, n'ayant aucun dossier en cours, mais des archives lui avaient été demandées il y a déjà longtemps et il lui fallait les envoyer au plus vite. Il ne croisa pas âme qui vive lors de son trajet jusqu'au cinquième étage, et ce jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive devant son bureau. Il marqua une pause devant la plaque qui annonçait son nom et soupira. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé finir au Ministère, et encore moins au département de la coopération magique internationale.

En entrant dans la pièce, il eu la surprise de trouver une personne, endormie sur la chaise faisant face à son bureau. Il haussa un sourcil. Qui pouvait bien l'attendre à une heure pareille ? Contournant la personne sans faire de bruit, il ne put retenir un hoquet. Elle était la, à l'attendre, elle, Hermione Granger.

Hermione se réveilla brusquement, secouée par le bras. Elle cligna des yeux quelques fois, tentant de s'habituer à la lumière éclairant la pièce. Elle secoua la tête, affligée. Comment avait-elle pu s'endormir ? Avait-elle attendu si longtemps ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais la ?

La phrase résonna dans la pièce, accentuant son ton sec et froid. Elle se leva et essayer de croiser son regard, peine perdue : il fixait son bureau, comme pour ne pas la voir. Elle devina vite que cette conversation serait plus un monologue… A moins qu'elle trouve un déclencheur adéquat pour le faire parler.

-Je voulais te parler. Je ne pensais pas que… Que tu arriverais si tard.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

-J'ai une question à te poser…

-Qui est ?

Elle le regarda fixement, attendant qu'il relève enfin la tête afin de croiser son regard. Elle voulait voir ses yeux, savoir ce qu'il pensait. Il finit par la regarder, et, les yeux dans les siens, elle lui dit :

-Ma question, c'est pourquoi. Après, il y a tellement de « pourquoi »s que tu peux le faire suivre de n'importes quels autres mots formant une question.

_Moi aussi j'en ai des « pourquoi »s, Hermione, j'en ai des tas. Pourquoi est-tu revenue me voir pour me poser des questions, tu sais très bien que je serais incapable d'y répondre. Et puisque tu viens finalement me voir, pourquoi seulement maintenant ? _

-Je crois qu'il va falloir que tu m'éclaires, répliqua-t-il.

-J'ai décidé de venir aujourd'hui parce que… Parce que j'ai vu que…

-Que je me fiançais ? Et en quoi cela a-t-il pu te pousser à venir ?

_Je suis désolé, Hermione. Désolé te pousser dans tes retranchements, de toujours, toujours vouloir te faire avouer ta souffrance. Je suis un sale con, je l'ai toujours été. _

-Ce n'est pas la question… Pas encore… Je… J'en suis juste venue à un point où il fallait que je vienne te voir, que je sache…

_Que tu saches pourquoi tu as pu tomber amoureuse de moi, hein ?_

-Pourquoi t'es tu seulement engagé dans une relation avec moi ?

-Est-ce que tu attends vraiment une réponse honnête de ma part, grâce à laquelle tu pourrais te sentir en paix ? Allons, Granger, franchement.

_Hermione, Hermione, Hermione. Pas Granger. Désolé, Hermione, désolé…_

-Je… S'il te plait.

_Non. Ne lève pas de tels yeux vers moi, ces yeux dans lesquels je ne peux voir que de la souffrance et du ressentiment. Ne me supplie pas, Hermione je n'ai pas les moyens de te satisfaire._

-J'ai besoin que tu m'expliques.

_Alors je vais te répondre, Hermione, je vais te répondre mais ne m'en veut pas de te mentir, la vérité, ni toi ni moi ne voulons jamais en entendre parler. _

-Alors je vais t'expliquer, Granger. Et après tu me feras le plaisir de disparaître de mon bureau et de ne jamais y revenir. J'ai commencé à sortir avec toi d'abord parce que je te désirais. Tu étais comme un challenge à réussir, toi qui me haïssais. Mais ça a été facile, trop facile. Tu avais l'air si attachée à moi que j'ai décidé de me complaire dans cette comédie encore quelques temps. Même si personne ne pouvait observer ma victoire, ma victoire sur la plus farouche des Gryffondors, je l'avais, je t'avais. J'étais si fier de moi… Et puis, tu me faisais passer le temps : tu sais parfaitement comment la vie à Poudlard peut être ennuyeuse pour quelqu'un comme moi…

_Même quand je te détestais, j'étais toujours fasciné par toi, Hermione, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il me fallait t'agresser verbalement, encore et toujours. Fasciné au début parce que je ne comprenais pas qu'une Née-Moldue puisse être aussi talentueuse, fasciné ensuite par ton caractère, ton tempérament, ta façon d'être. Fasciné à la fin, par tout, par toi, toi toute entière, et lentement, je suis tombé amoureux de toi, mon Hermione. Il me fallait à tout prix te conquérir, tout en restant moi-même, mais j'ai réussi… Tu es tombée, tu es tombée sous mon emprise, je t'avais pour moi… _

Hermione releva la tête d'un air blessé. Elle ne savait si il disait la vérité ou non, il avait tellement de facettes, toutes si différentes, qu'on ne savait jamais si il était honnête ou non.

-Oui, mais ensuite, Malefoy, ensuite… Tu t'es bien amusé, mais ça ne t'apportait rien, alors pourquoi es tu resté avec moi ? Pourquoi feignait-tu d'être heureux, pourquoi me disais-tu que tu m'aimais, hein ?

-Je voulais entretenir ta petite illusion de bonheur, Granger, te maintenir sur un petit nuage s'élevant pour te faire tomber d'encore plus haut.

_Parce que je l'étais, mon Hermione, j'étais heureux, j'étais amoureux de toi, j'avais même tenté de laisser mon côté sale con de côté, pour toi… Je voulais que tu sois heureuse, tu l'as été, hélas ça n'était pas assez à mes yeux… _

-D'accord, tu t'es bien foutu de moi, Malefoy. Et après ? Je n'en suis pas tombé, de mon petit nuage, je n'y suis jamais allée.

_Oh que si, mon Hermione, je le voyais, le bonheur, il s'étalait sur ton visage, il s'affichait à la vue de tous. Mais moi… Ça ne me suffisait pas, ton bonheur, tes « je t'aime » chuchoté à mon oreille dans les recoins sombres, ces baisers volés… Le sale con égoïste que j'étais et que je suis avait besoin de plus, toujours plus…_

-Bien sur que si, ce que tu ressentais s'étalait sur ton visage, tu suintais le bonheur par tous les pores, ma pauvre Granger, pitoyable, pathétique Granger. Je savais que la moindre chose que je te disais t'affectait, alors crois moi, j'ai mis le paquet… Des injures, même les plus petites, te faisaient fondre en larmes et c'était un tel délice de te regarder… Après, il me suffisait de te dire que c'était pour conserver les apparences et tu me pardonnais. Tu étais si _amoureuse_ de moi, Granger…

_J'ai réussi à te conquérir sans trop changer mon comportement, les insultes envers toi restaient monnaie courante… J'ai essayé de me modérer, au début, j'ai vraiment essayé … Mais je voulais plus. Alors j'ai recommencé, encore, de plus en plus, et oui, j'ai mis le paquet… Chaque larme coulant sur tes joues me déchirait le cœur, et pourtant j'en avais besoin, elles me satisfaisaient comme elles me poignardaient, parce que ça voulait tout dire, ça voulait dire que tu m'aimais… J'ai jamais été convaincu par les mots, tu sais, il me fallait des faits, du concret. _

-C'est pas possible, Malefoy. Personne ne peut être aussi méchant pour son simple plaisir… A moins d'être fou, pas même toi.

_Mais j'étais fou, mon Hermione. Fou de toi… _

-Ça, Granger, c'est parce que tu n'as jamais rencontré la vraie folie… Tu saurais la reconnaître, et crois moi, je suis une des personnes les plus sensées qui existent. Non, non, Granger… J'étais juste moi, comme je l'ai toujours été.

-Très bien, Malefoy, si tu le dis. Mais après ? Tu m'as fait souffrir, bien assez… Pourquoi continuer, encore et encore ?

Elle avait parlé d'une voix qui se voulait assurée quand elle tremblait de tout son corps. Elle se sentait doublement trahie, encore une fois, elle ressentait encore la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit à ces moments. Sauf qu'elle croyait vraiment à son amour, en ce temps… Et il lui démontrait par a+b qu'il s'était toujours foutu d'elle.

-Mais tu sais, Granger… Si ça te déplaisait tant, pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas quitté ?

-Mais parce que je…. Cria-t-elle avant de s'interrompre. Non. Elle n'allait pas le laisser se délecter de sa douleur encore plus en avouant qu'elle l'aimait.

-Parce que tu m'aimais ? C'est ça ? Enfin Granger… Tu avais toujours été une fille intelligente, et pourtant tu me pardonnais tout sans y regarder trop. Si je t'avais demandé de sauter de la tour d'astronomie pour moi, tu l'aurais fait ?

-Bien sûr que non, cracha-t-elle. Bien sûr que non… répéta-t-elle d'une voix bien moins convaincante, plus chevrotante.

_Non, mon Hermione, non… __**J**__'aurais sauté de la tour d'astronomie pour te sauver. Quoi que… L'égoïste que je suis aurait sûrement trouvé quelqu'un pour se remplacer. M'aimais tu tant que ça, malgré le monstre que j'étais ? Et pourtant… Tant que tu ne te résolvais pas à mettre un terme à notre relation, je n'étais pas prêt à mettre un terme à ce que je te faisais endurer… Oui, j'étais un sale con, un sale égoïste, oui, je le suis toujours, mais on ne change pas un homme comme moi. J'ai vu que tu avais appris à faire face à mes insultes, à ne plus les laisser t'atteindre, à me laisser m'excuser puis à sourire… Et je doutais, je doutais, il me fallait tes larmes, il me fallait ta souffrance, pour me convaincre de ton amour pour moi…_

-Regarde toi, Granger, regarde toi et ose me dire que tu es une Gryffondor.

-Peut être que je ne suis pas courageuse à tes yeux, mais ça, c'est seulement face à toi. Et après, hein ? Pourquoi as-tu fait encore pire ?

-Parce que je voulais te détruire, Granger. Et comme nos confrontations verbales ne suffisaient pas, j'ai du utiliser autre chose…

-Alors quoi, oui, tu m'as humiliée. Oui, j'ai souffert, oui, j'ai pleuré. Mais j'étais toujours là, avec toi, alors qu'est-ce que ça t'apportait, hein ?

-Le plaisir, non, le bonheur de te voir humiliée, peinée, en larmes à mes pieds. Voilà ce que ça m'apportait, et c'était mieux que n'importe quelle drogue.

-Alors pourquoi t'excusais-tu, encore, toujours ?

_Parce que ta souffrance avait beau me plaire, je me haïssais de te voir ainsi et il me fallait de réconforter. Oui, mon Hermione, je suis lunatique, changeant, schizophrène si tu veux, complètement fou, mais il y a une chose que je sais, que je saurais toujours, je t'aimais, mon Hermione, je t'aimais._

-Parce qu'il me fallait regagner ta confiance, te refaire monter au ciel, pour mieux t'en faire descendre… Je te voulais brisée, Granger. Brisée.

L'un et l'autre se turent. Tous les deux semblaient réticents à aborder ce qu'ils savaient venir ensuite. L'incident, celui qui avait provoqué leur rupture.

-Et après ? souffla-t-elle. Elle doutait désormais presque de ce que venir ici était une bonne idée, certes, elle avait ses explications, mais… Peut être aurait-elle préféré rester dans le vague.

_Et après, mon Hermione, et après… et après j'ai fait la plus grosse connerie de toute ma vie, et pourtant, dans ma vie de sale con, des conneries, j'en ai fait…_

-Et après, ta mémoire est assez bonne pour que tu t'en souviennes, n'est-ce pas Granger ? Vas-y, dis moi ce qu'il s'est passé _après_…

Une larme, une seule coula le long de sa joue. Elle ne l'essuya pas, essayant de la faire passer inaperçue.

_Non, ne pleure pas, mon Hermione, pas une nouvelle fois, pas par ma faute. Je t'ai déjà fait pleurer, par trop de fois. Tu veux que je te dise ce qu'il s'est passé après ? Après, mon moi con et égoïste, mon vrai moi, pas celui qui s'est créé à ton contact, ce moi n'était plus satisfait par les humiliations que tu subissais de ma part… Alors j'ai décidé de tenter le tout et pour tout, ce quelque chose qui allait enfin te faire réagir de façon si horrible que, peut être, je serais satisfait et pourrait enfin te laisser aller. Je suis arrivé dans la Salle-sur-Demande seulement vingt minutes avant toi, accompagné de cette fille de Serpentard, j'avais tout calculé. Au moment précis où elle m'a embrassé, j'ai su, j'ai su que je faisais la plus grosse des conneries. Je me suis dit que tu ne cautionnerais jamais ceci, jamais. Mais je ne me suis pas stoppé, j'ai continué. Et lorsque tu es entrée… Je ne t'ai pas regardée, non, je t'ai ignorée. Quel imbécile. Alors tu es ressortie._

-Malefoy… Hermione pleurait franchement, maintenant.

-Alors, Granger, on devient émotionnelle ? Je vais te le dire, moi, alors. J'ai enfin su ce qui allait te briser, te détruire. Je m'en suis presque voulu de ne pas y avoir pensé avant, mais ça t'aurait épargné des souffrances… Alors c'était aussi bien ainsi. Et j'ai eu raison. Quand tu es revenue dans la pièce, après, j'ai vu que tu étais troublée – non, choquée. Tu avais cet air absent… Tu m'as dit que tu me quittais, et moi, ce que j'ai pensé, tu veux le savoir ? Je me suis dit, ENFIN. Enfin débarrassé d'elle, et au passage, je l'ai détruite… j'ai gagné ma journée.

_Quand tu es rerentrée, que j'ai vu cet air sur ton visage, mon cœur c'est mis à battre, à battre, j'ai cru qu'il allait traverser ma cage thoracique. Je savais ce que tu allais faire, je le savais au plus profond de moi, c'était certain. Je t'ai écouté prononcé des mots que j'avais redouté, ces mots, ces mots qui sonnaient comme une sentence pour moi. Tes mots, je les ai entendus résonner dans ma tête, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort, ils me martelaient le cerveau. Et puis tu es partie, l'air vide, et j'ai vu une larme, une unique larme couler sur ta joue. Et cette larme ne m'a apporté aucune joie, non, elle m'a détruite. Je suffoquais, et pourtant, je savais, je savais que tu allais m'attendre à l'extérieur, pour me dire que tu me pardonnais, que tu m'aimais. J'avais tout détruit en toi, si tu me quittais, tu étais morte, alors tu allais revenir, tu devais revenir. _

_Tu n'es pas revenue. _

_Je n'ai pas accouru derrière toi, pas par orgueil, ou par vanité. Parce que je voulais que mon indifférence te fasse souffrir une dernière fois, comme pour te punir. Je voulais que tu souffre éternellement avec le regret de moi. J'ai apparemment réussi._

_Je t'ai imaginée aller te terrer dans un coin, sanglotant, détruite, laminée… Tu m'avais quitté, de toi-même, et ironie du sort, c'est toi qui en souffrait le plus. _

_J'avais besoin de ta souffrance pour t'aimer, de ta douleur pour vivre, de ta peine pour respirer, mais j'avais aussi besoin de toi à mes côté, et sans toi, ta souffrance, ta douleur et ta peine ne me servait à rien. _

_Quand tu n'es pas revenue, ce petit quelque chose qui s'agitait dans mon cœur, ce quelque chose, tu l'as tué, mon Hermione. _

-Et alors c'est tout. Je me suis juste on ne peut plus ridiculisée, j'ai juste souffert à ce point pour ton plaisir, pas pour ton amour… Tu sais Drago, j'ai tellement souffert que je me sens le double de mon âge.

-Pour toi, ce sera Malefoy, Granger. Au revoir.

-Tous mes vœux à toi et Astoria… Si tu l'aimes ne serait-ce qu'un peu, elle ne souffrira pas.

_C'est le contraire, mon Hermione. C'est parce que je ne l'aime pas qu'elle ne souffrira pas. L'amour va pour moi avec la haine et l'indifférence. _

-Au revoir… Drago.

_« Drago ». Me pardonnerais tu, un peu ? Je t'aimais, mon Hermione. _

_Et tu sais quoi ? _

_Je t'aime. _

* * *

><p><em>Et voilà ! <em>**Bon, je n'ai jamais écrit quelque chose de ce genre, alors si c'est pas très convainquant, ne me tapez pas dessus, s'il vous plait :)**_  
><em>

Les reviews font toujours plaisir ;) Merci à tous ceux qui vont lire ou reviewer :)_  
><em>


End file.
